realization
by inapinay
Summary: Harry wants it all to stop. the fighting between Ron and Hermione was getting intense. so a trip to the lake would be good. the story is better than the summary. please review.


Hermione stormed out the back door out of frustration and let out a Frustrated scream. Ron and Hermione had another one of their big fights and Hermione couldn't take it anymore. Those arguments were exhausting and useless to her and they never got anywhere. Recently, the intensity levels of these fights were extremely high and it sent Hermione to her room to cry every night. But right now, she couldn't be here, not knowing that Ron was watching her from his bedroom window. She needed to get away and stay somewhere quiet. She walked on and found a place in the woods near the Burrow, where she could think.

"Mate, what'd you do again?" Harry sighed. He was in Ron's room. These fights were hard for him too. Ron wiped his face out of frustration. "Mate, all I did was ask how Vicky was doing. Then she went all out and crazy and I don't know, she brought up something about lavender, then I got all mad and then…" Ron responded.

"Well I can see the outcome of your fight." Harry said and looked out the window. He watched the tiny figure of Hermione walk into the forest.

"What do I do? I mean the fights are getting out of control these days and even yesterday she slapped me. I mean, today I got over it and we talked a little bit but then… I don't know" Ron paced across his room, clearly trying to analyze Hermione's actions.

Harry stroked his chin, could his best friend be this stupid? He pondered on whether he should tell his friend what he should hear or let him and Hermione fight for the rest of their lives. Well, as much as the second option was tempting, he had to go for the first.

"Ron, I need to tell you something," Ron looked up and stared, " There is a reason why the Yule Ball ended up like that. What do you think the reason is?" Ron thought for a moment. " Well, because she was fraternizing with your enemy. With a durmstrang." Harry shook his head. This confirmed it; his best friend was a stupid idiot. Was he trying to hide it or has he not realized it yet himself? " No mate, that's not the reason. Don't you think that if I thought she was fraternizing with somebody who I was against, **I **would say something? I mean I would understand if it was Malfoy, but Krum I got no problem. You do. And I know why, maybe you don't but I do, and so does everyone else, Ron." Harry wanted for Ron to figure it out himself.

"Look I was mad at him for that. He's four years older than her and I just got mad at her for picking a guy like that, I mean… c'mon he was a jerk and he doesn't' deserve her." Ron tried to convince Harry to be on his side. Now, Harry was getting annoyed. This time he stood up trying to get something in Ron's head. He raised hi voice a little.

'Ron! No. when was he ever a jerk. He asked us politely where Hermione was at the Yule ball, He pulled me aside and asked me nicely what was going on between me and Hermione, he even complemented me on my flying, when he would've criticized me because he is the best seeker in the world. He didn't do anything to you and he was nice enough to Hermione. Who does she deserve?"

Ron looked crestfallen and he hung his head. Hi eyes drooped and he looked out the window. Harry felt bad for dumping this on his friend but as a man, Ron needed to take this. " But the thing is that she doesn't like Krum," Ron looked up and his eyes jumped with curiosity, " She likes someone else and I know that he likes her too." That would have to give Ron a clue.

"Who?" Ron asked. Harry hit his head with his hand. He sat back down and put his face in his hands. This was exhausting. " You." He whispered. It was silent for a moment. " No I don't like her Harry, she's been one of my best friends, for ever. I like her but not like that." Harry let out a groan.

"Ron! How do I have to put this? This wouldn't be so fuckin' confusing if you just admit it. Why are you trying to hide it from me? Just admit it. Hermione isn't the same girl we met on the train. She isn't the big-toothed , bossy know-it-all. She has grown up and you've seen that at the ball. Who are you trying to fool? Just accept those feelings because she has." Ron looked shock for a moment then he sat down next to Harry and sighed. He looked out the window. "How do I tell her?"

Hermione stared off into space as she sat on a rock near a pond in the woods. This summer wasn't going that good and she felt like going back home. She was to busy trying to think when she heard a crunch of leaves. She turned around and it was Harry. "Hey hermione. Do you wanna go with me and Ron we're going the lake in a near town. He has never been and I feel bored, so, yeah. You wanna go?"

" Harry, are these fights bothering you?" From the side she could see Harry nod and she started to cry. Harry rushed over and put his arm around her. " Look, they're stupid fights, but you know why you fight and you know why he gets mad at Vicky, right?" Hermione shook her head and Harry sighed. Here we go again. " Hermione, you're a smart girl, figure it out. Just think." He waited as she thought for a moment, then a smile started to form on her face.

"So are you coming to the lake?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." And the left the woods back to the Burrow.

The trio grabbed their towels and they flew to the lake on their broomstick. Hermione didn't have one so she had to ride with Harry, much to Ron's dismay. They would've apparated but Harry didn't take his test and even though Hermione was the only one, she didn't want to get there and be by herself. But before they left they invited some of their friends from Hogwarts to have a litlle fun before the trio started their hunt for the horcruxes. All their classmates were coming,

When they arrived a lot of people were there already. Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Lavender(Ugh! Hermione groaned) and many other people from different houses. Some people from the year before were there too and for some reason somebody invited Mclaggen. When Hermione went to the water, Seamus approached her. " Hey Hermione, how was your summer?" They were talking but not until about the middle of their conversation, Hermione realized that Seamus' hand was on her butt. " Um, Seamus, yeah, no touching me or I'll beat the crap out of you." She dusted off his hand and walked off. Mclaggen tried to converse with her too but she sidestepped him and went swimming.

"Hey Ron" Somebody from behind whispered into his ears and giggled. Before he turned around he knew who it was and he rolled his eyes. " Hey Lavendar" he said. She tried to talk to him and was touching his arm but Ron just got annoyed and her brushed her off to go swimming. He found Harry and Hermione and went to go swam to them.

"Hey guys." Harry got his cue and decided to leave. " Oh, hey guys I have to go get something."

"What do you need to get?" Hermione asked.

" Oh, I need to get a… Oh look over there!" He ran off as Hermione and Ron looked at him confused. It was quiet and awkward . it was silent for a moment. Ron couldn't take it. The silence was overbearing and the tension between them wasn't helping. "look, I'm sorry about the fight that we had today. It got outta hand and I was stupid. I shouldn't have to bring Krum into the story."

"Why do you bring him into the story anyways? He didn't do anything to you Ron. The first guy who likes me, you disapprove of him and we always get into fights. Plus, is it that hard to believe that a guy likes me?" That made Ron mad. Did she really think that Krum didn't affect him in some way? Didn't she know that he had stolen his girl?

" Hermione, of course he did something to me. You can't see that? And no I don't find it hard to believe that a guy likes you. But a International Quidditch cup Champion? He's four years older than you and he's famous." Hermione opened her mouth in shock. This time she didn't retaliate. She just got out of the water and found Harry.

Ron took a moment and realized the impact of his words. Damn, weasley ! thought Ron. He went looking for her. He went looking through the trees and found her in a tight hug with Harry. Harry looked up and saw Ron staring. He shook his hand and then motioned him to go back.

He floated in the water, waiting for them to come back. Hermione got into the water and stayed near Ron.

"Ron, why do you hate Krum?' Ron sighed. This was it. The time he had to tell Hermione the reason.

"Because… he did something to me. He… took away what I thought was mine. He took away you . And I got mad because.. I…love you" It was silent but then hermione put her head under water. Ron looked disappointed yet confused. Was this how all girls acted when you told them that you love them? She finally came back up.

"C'mon Ron. Come under here." And she went back down. Ron joined her uncertainly. He held his breath and met with her under water. She looked at him hard and them she planted her lips on his. He was shocked but then he felt relieved. The sensation was wonderful and it was the best kiss. All the makeout sessions witht Lavendar coildn't top this.

Realizing that they were running out of breath, they came back up, but they didn't stop the kiss. Whoops and people saying 'yeah' were heard and they didn't stop until Harry bent down and Yelled, "Boo"

He looked genuinely happy. " Finally y'all two. Man I had to work my ass off trying to make is moment happen. That's cool." He walked away, whistling.

Hermione and Ron laughed and Hermone put her arms around Ron. " Ron, I love you too." They smiled and then They kissed.

2 Hours later.

Harry said goodbye to all his classmates leaving because this would be the last time he saw them. When they all left he went looking for the new couple. He saw them at the lake. Still making out.

" Guys I'm gonna leave." They didn't move and they just kept going at it. " No guys I'm serious, I'm going to leave you. They didn't move. " I'm serious!" But they still didn't pay attention.

Harry picked up his towel and broomstick made his way to leave. Bur before he leapt into the air, he said, "Man, imagine what Mrs. Weasley is gonna say when I tell her about y'all and your little sessions." At that They broke apart and ron looked scared. " You wouldn't." Harry leapt into the air and took off. He looked down and saw Ron and Hermione hastily grab their towels and leap into the air. He smiled because now his friends were together. They would totally be a good couple. He chuckled, " losers"


End file.
